


Ace but Not Alone

by Madame_Solace



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asexual Character, Drift Bond, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Homophobia, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Solace/pseuds/Madame_Solace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a request from Fredgifhunter on Tumblr for Stacker being ace on Sweetjaegerlove.</p><p>Basically its about Stacker and Tamsin and how in their first Drift they go through each other's most painful moments.  There is graphic homophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace but Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters, they belong to their respective creators.

A fist comes at Stacker’s face, Tamsin has given up on her lost bo instead aiming to distract him with a blow to his face.  Its a dirty tactic but as she sweeps his legs out from under him after he blocks her fist he knows they’re going to partnered up.  The crowd is murmuring around them, no one has gotten the better of Stacker since the off hours tournament began nearly a week ago.  

She stood back and grabbed her bo ready for whenever Stacker stood up to fight again.  He even noticed she was smiling, and he could almost hear Luna laughing in his mind.  Maybe like Stacker Tamsin felt the only way to be close to Luna now was to fight.

These thoughts filtered through  Stacker’s mind as he arose and assumed the position.  He struck first the hard thwack of the bo against bo turned into a parry and time seemed to stand still, every movement anticipated or fought off.  He began to slow down but then he’d see the twinkle in Tamsin’s eyes and knew she would not stop attacking him just because he was tired.

As she whirled towards him he dropped a knee, and she struck nothing lost her balance and then he lunged, bo to her throat and she grinned widely.

“Again!” Cried Lightcap.  She was unofficially the referee and judge and up to now no one had ever seen her so ecstatic.

Stacker withdrew slowly wary of Tamsin’s eagerness for pulling dirty underhanded moves. Luna’s doing probably.   And though they were both exhausted and sweating, he remembered why fighting with Tamsin was so exhilarating.  Because they knew what each other fought for.

When the crowd stopped roaring at Tamsin getting a chokehold on Stacker and thus getting her second point Caitlin Lightcap had already left the kwoon with Stacker and Tamsin.  

“You know why I’m excited, I think this all might work between the two of you.”

There was lots of paperwork and tests and then the higher ups finally adopted Dr. Lightcaps suggestion of using well matched fighters and by then her two starring examples was the shaky cameraphone video of Stacker and Tamsin’s fight.

The day finally came a week later when they would be hooked up to the neural interface and enter their first drift.

Words were pointless, everything that had been said to them by the only other two pairs of jaeger pilots basically ended with, “nothing can prepare you.”

Once in the Drift Stacker’s whole life flashed before him and bits of Tamsins did too.  He lost the ability to separate their perspectives when Luna came into focus.  Luna smiling at him could easily be his memory or Tamsin’s.  The memories kept floating in and out or maybe his mind was melding with Luna’s and he lost sense of what had happened to who.  And it wasn’t until he was getting pulled around by the hair and being called a “dyke” that he realized he was in Tamsin’s head. Face meeting wall he could feel himself be separated from Tamsin’s perspective and with all he force he roared at Tamsin to snap out of it and managed to somehow break through Tamsin’s memory but then everything changed again. in one of his own.

This time it was a blonde girl pointing a finger at and guys threatening him punching him in the gut, “what are you a fucking queer?!”

It was terrifying and the urge to fight back is strong but he knows from experience if he fights back it’ll be worse. That’s when Luna appears and hurled a rock at the guys back, the blonde girl screams,  “Sissy boy need your sister to rescue you?!”

Stacker rose his then-skinny arms raised protectively around his face and head and ran away his sister leading the way through the backalleys until they reached home lungs on fire, his new bruises pulling at his muscles.

“What’s wrong with me Luna?”

“Nothing is wrong with you do you hear me?” She holds cleans his busted lip and gets him an ice pack his side, softly she whispers, “You know I fancy girls right?”

“Yeah I know.”

“Is there anything wrong with me?”

“No of course not.” And he would not hesitate to punch anyone who said so.

“So what if you fancy boys?”  she says it with a kind smile big brown eyes gentle.

That’s when the truth comes out, “But I don’t, I don’t fancy anyone.”

Luna’s big eyes never flinched and she held him close as he cried head on her lap.  

“You don’t need to fancy anyone Stacker, you’re perfect just the way you are." The last sunlight caught in her eyes, they shone with love and her warm dark skin looked just like their mother's, Stacker had said the words and the world had not fallen apart.  Luna grinned, "‘Sides sex just complicates everything.”

This would forever be the moment that Luna and Stacker choose to protect each other not just because of blood, but because everything was bare and exposed and they still loved each other.  Some part of Stacker knew he was in the Drift and this was a memory.  That’s when he noticed Tamsin was near and watching and Stacker was painfully reminded that they’d both lost Luna.

As they were forcibly disengaged from the neural drift Tamsin wrapped her arms around Stacker’s neck and they sat together on the floor of the pod.

Dr. Lightcap’s gentle voice floated in, “are you ok?”

Stacker nodded and Tamsin spoke, “Of course.”

They laughed, nothing would be ok without Luna but at least they had eachother. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this concept and I haven't decided yet to make him biromantic or panromantic or even aromantic. I would greatly appreciate feedback!


End file.
